


Something Like Home

by SleeplessRuin



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: Adult Content, Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Drinking, Dysfunctional Family, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Hate Speech, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Minor Original Character(s), Not Canon Compliant, Politics, Recreational Drug Use, Romance, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-05-10 10:52:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14735598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessRuin/pseuds/SleeplessRuin
Summary: Previously titled Cookies & AshLiz is a normal woman living a normal life, aside from being Wade Wilson's long time neighbor.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade drops in on an old friend with a new friend.

* * *

She was sitting outside her window on the fire escape watching rats munch on week old pizza in the alley when she heard a crash.

"What the flying fuck?!" She hastily flicked the joint she had lovingly rolled not two minutes prior as she turned to see a flash of red and pieces of her door frame go flying into her living room.

"Honey, I'm home!" She would kill him. Tear him apart piece by piece.

"For fuck's sake Wade. You have a key, use it." She mumbled as she began to crawl through the window watching where her hands landed as opposed to looking at him while she spoke.

"Oh, don't be mad kitten. I lost my key, how else was I supposed to surprise you? I wanted you to meet my new friend from work." He said it as he casually strolled into the kitchen like he owned the place. Asshole.

She could hear the human tornado rustle through her cupboards but was too preoccupied dusting ash off her top while she hollered back, "two things. First, you don't have friends. Second, that's still not justification for destroying my door." With a heavy over dramatic sigh she gave up on the ash she was spreading around her chest. With a deep breath she mustered the courage to pull her gaze to the massacred door.

She wasn't more than five feet from the before mentioned 'work friend'. Her line of site was invaded with an impressively broad chest adorned with many life ending doo-dads, was this guy's arm metal? She continued up to find a haggered, scuffy, and all together very attractive and unimpressed face. She thought for a second about her own appearance. She had just gotten off work and had forgone changing and a shower in place of pity and a fat joint. She was in scrubs covered in shit, piss, and a Chihuahua worth of dog hair, _oh don't forget the ash smears all over your chest. Great._

When she realized she'd been holding a breath she let it out and nearly squeaked, "oh! Ah...hi. Hang out right there for juuust a sec, ok?" She bounded the whole ten feet to her kitchen and grabbed Wade by the shoulder in an attempt to pull him more to her five foot nothing level, "next time you decide it's a great idea to bring hot RoboCop into my house a little warning would be nice."

While she was trying to keep her conversation quiet enough to stay between the two of them, the red fuck had no such plans. "Hot RoboCop? So you approve? I think that's the nicest thing I've ever heard you call someone." He patted her head with a little more force than necessary and she knew under the mask he was grinning like an idiot.

She swatted his hand away with as much force as she could hoping it would hurt while knowing it wouldn't. She rolled her eyes turning her back to him, "sometimes I really hate you." She stepped out of the would be kitchen and faced the man.

He looked as annoyed as she felt. Her gaze met his and she stilled. She could face down a pissed off German Shepard and not bat an eye, but this man was something else. His gaze held her in place like a physical weight, pinned in place. Her eyes darted around trying to find something else to focus on. Then she saw blood. Quite a bit of it coming from the side of of his head, just above his right ear. “Oh shit! You're bleeding, you okay?” Instincts took over as she stepped toward him with her arms outstretched.

Wade chimed in from the kitchen his voice sounding far off because it was blocked by the fridge door. “Oh yeah, Kitten meet Cable. Mind patching him up?”

“Cable, huh? Hi... I'm really not qualified to fix you but if you're hanging out with this dickhead I'm guessing you can't just waltz into the hospital and get patched up without people _asking questions_.”

She swore she saw the hint of a smirk but it could have been a snarl, ”something like that.” He turned his head to the side so she could see it better.

A low whistle escaped her lips as she took stock. “Looks pretty superficial. But we won't know until we get you cleaned up and no offence you're a tall drink of water and I can't see shit from this angle.” Liz turned her back and motioned for him to follow as she disappeared behind a door beyond the kitchen.

He was surprisingly compliant as he followed, “how’d a girl like you end up knowing a guy like him?” he came to a stop in the doorway to a small bathroom, she pointed to the edge of a short bathtub and he took a seat. He watched her mix some water and a brown liquid.

She grabbed a rag from under the sink, “ Wade lives upstairs. Has for years, I became real close to Ness before everything happened.” Her gaze was thoroughly fixed to the cup and rag as she advanced on him. She thrust the cup into his chest, “here. Hold this and let's see what what we're dealing with.” She planted her legs on either side of his right leg. Liz gently reached up to tilt his head to the side gaining her better access to his wound. From this position she almost loomed over him. She took the opportunity to take in just how handsome this stoic bleeding man was. _He's older for sure but that’s never been a problem for you, has it_. _And damn he’s built. And those scars_. It was about the time she realized her tits were pretty much in his face, she pulled back from him slightly while clearing her throat. “I could get used to my patients not trying to bite me.” _Smooth._

He turned his head to meet her gaze and raised an eyebrow, “ and what exactly is it you do?” The menacing grin that seemed to spread across her entire face wasn't helping him feel any better about her strange comment.

“I'm a vet.” She swore she could hear giggling from the kitchen.

~~~

When it was all said and done Cable only needed six stitches and he was set to go. He hadn't whined or winced once, which was more than she could say for Wade before he turned into a deep fried shitstick. The experience had her more hot and bothered then she had any right to be. She took a step back to give him space to stand, “there ya go! Now keep it clean and dry and I'll see you in ten days so we can take out the stitches. Also, don't scratch at it and please don't pull them out on your own I closed that cut up really nice and I don't want you fucking it up!”

Cable stood to his full height closing the small gap she made. When he met her gaze he wasn't sure but he swore she was blushing. Her posture was so opposite her language. She sounded confident and brash but her small frame and shy body language just didn't match. It was strangely endearing, “thanks doctor.” If she hadn't been blushing before, she was now. He watched her pivot her back to him. She was out of sight in a blink.

 _I know it’s been a while but chill out with that thirsty schoolgirl shit!_ Liz rubbed her hands down her face in an attempt to cool the heated skin. How had her life devolved to this? Patching up mercs in her bathroom much less crushing on one that probably had twenty years on her _. I'm a mess._

“Dude! That was my last box of thin mints!”

~~~

Wade was at the door, his mask only pushed up enough to shove cookies in his mouth, “thanks for the help kitten but we gotta boogie. Bad guys to kill, and all that. Anyway, thanks for the cookies!” Cookies in hand he walked by her to put an arm around Cable leading into him into the hallway. “Come on hot RoboCop we got shit to do.”

She was left gaping in her shrapnel sprinkled living room, with a broken door, and no cookies. She yelled toward the pair who were already down one flight of stairs. She leaned over the railing, ”what about my door?!”

“Someone will be by in a couple of hours.”

“And remember ten days!”

Cable stopped his descent and looked up to her, "of course.” He winked at her, “doctor’s orders.”

 _Oh,_ she was in trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cable comes back for his recheck.

Liz sat, wine glass in hand, impatiently awaiting her Chinese food while half heartedly watching jeopardy. It was Sunday, ten days from her little visit from Wade. This time though she was prepared. On the off chance she got another visit she made sure to look put together. Not dolled up but presentable, she wore a loose low cut blue top and the skinniest jeans she owned. She had put forth the effort to slap on some powder and eyeliner, not much but at least she looked like a woman with her shit somewhat together. Not that she actually expected any visitors but better to be prepared.

 

A knock on her door made her jump. She hastily finished the glass, set it on the coffee table and made for the door. She slammed it open and to her disappointment found only a sweaty delivery guy, “that’ll be $15.74.”

 

She handed him a twenty, mumbling something along the lines of keep the change as she shut the door. She hesitated when she heard a distant gasp and thump. Following the sound she took a few steps to look over the stair rails. The picture before her gave her a chuckle. The delivery man had flattened himself to the wall to give an absolutely deadly appearing man a wide berth, “I didn't hear you coming up, sorry dude.”

 

She had a broad smile on her face. Pleased as a peach to have dinner and a show. She let the bag dangle over the edge of the railing, “well look who's here. Just in time for dinner!”

 

Cable passed the man without a word watching her precariously hold the bag. When he made it to the top of the landing she turned to face him with her arms leaning back against the railing, “I wasn't sure you would come.”

 

He rewarded her antics with a smirk, “you sound disappointed.”

 

She hummed in agreement, “very! I don't usually work from home but here we are. Can't exactly turn you away,” she nodded toward the door following Cable into her apartment. “Take a seat on the couch. We’ll get those stitches out then it's chow time.”

 

She wasn't paying attention to him as he surveyed her living space. What she called a couch was more like a slightly oversized loveseat. As he sat a distinctly feminine aroma wafted over him. It wasn't _hers_ but it was familiar and comforting to smell something other than blood and lead. He sat back and closed his eyes taking in the calm of it. For the first time since his life unraveled he was able to take a breath and relax. It had been months since he could take a moment to just be. It was nice. He felt something rub against his leg. Thinking maybe it was his doctor’s foot he only cracked a lid. The space in front of him was empty though. In his confusion he leaned over to inspect that spot finding a large orange cat rubbing up against his leg. He reached down to pet it but the beast hissed and swatted his hand away, “well, fuck you too.” he heard a laugh from the kitchen.

 

“Don’t mind that asshole. I think he kinda likes you, he avoids Wade like a hooker avoids church.” She shooed the cat out the window, “go terrorize the neighborhood!” She closed the window and turned to Cable. “How’s your head?”

 

“You patched me up pretty good. Better than I could have done myself. Thanks again doc.” He watched her saunter his way coming to a stop just in front of him. He leaned forward and spread his legs while staring out the window to mirror the position from their first meeting, as did she.

 

“My pleasure. Wow, I must say this is the best healed laceration I have ever seen.” she cut all the loops, and gently tugged them out. When she was done she brushed at the fresh scar tissue inspecting for any problem areas. There were none, “You, sir, are my new favorite patient!”

 

Cable turned his head to meet her gaze, “you’re new favorite doctor.” He must have caught her off guard because her hand hadn't moved when his head had. Now it was rested lightly on his cheek her gaze pinned to it.

 

Liz could feel the heat rising to her face as she turned away, “now that that's settled I'll get us some food, unless you need to get going…” she trailed off as she escaped to the kitchen.

 

“Can't say no to a fresh meal and good company.”

 

 _I can show you some real good company,_ “you sure I'm good company? I do consider Wade a friend after all.”

 

“Doll, you're a breath of fresh air compared to that dipshit.” Thankfully she was out of sight when he said that. She fanned herself while suppressing a girly giggle. _Keep it together girl, you are being compared to a guy that calls himself Deadpool after all._

 

~~~

 

Their plates lay abandoned on the table in front of them along with her empty wine glass and some beer bottles. The pair had settled in side by side on her not quite big enough couch where she had dozed off. When she came to the first thing she noticed was her pillow was awfully warm. And solid. _Fuck._ Liz straightened immediately upon the realization, “Shit! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep on you. God, I'm the worst host.”

 

To his credit he didn't appear phased at all, “No need to apologise doll. You seemed so comfortable I didn't want to disturb you.” It was at that moment that his phone dinged. When he looked at the screen any sign of amusement on his face disappeared. “I should go.”

 

She nodded and walked him to the door. He hesitated at the threshold, “you’re not a bad host at all. Closest to home I've felt in this shithole.”

 

Liz beamed at him, “I aim to please. If you want to come by again sometime this is my usual Sunday routine, you're free to join me anytime.”

 

He genuinely smiled at her, not a smirk but a full smile. “It's a date.”

 

“Good night Cable.”

 

“Good night Doll.”

 

Once her door was firmly closed she ran her hands down her face. _Oh. This is bad._ Or good, she couldn't decide. Probably bad.  


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz hatches a plan.

Liz was a creature of habit. Work four days a week, catch up on charts at home one day a week, errands another, and then Sunday. Sunday used to be her sit around do nothing day. Now Sunday was her play house day. Cable would come over, she would feed him while they watched nature documentaries, and then she would fall asleep on his shoulder. He was never anything but a model of perfect manners.  _ Unfortunately.  _ Nothing had happened aside from a brushing of hands or loaded looks. Four weeks and that was the best she could get. It was infuriating. 

 

She was determined to change that today. She had dawned her war paint, aka blood red lipstick, her favorite pair of heels, and even busted out a black floral print A-line dress. 

 

All this time they had spent together she had yet to learn his name. He called her Doll or doctor,  she called him sir and Cable. She was sure this was a game they were both very aware of. Subtly trying to get the other to cave. He almost got her when they exchanged number on week two. He told her it would be good to have if she ever needed his help, he owed her after all. “What should I put for a name?”

 

“L-” thankfully that was all that had escaped her lips before she chanced a glance at him. He had a downright mischievous smirk plastered all over his smug face. “Here I'll put it in.” She took his phone hasilty typed up something before handing it back. 

 

“Dr. Doll, huh?” 

 

She had the idea to surprise him by going out tonight. There was some food truck event happening at the park downtown and she figured she would take him. If he wanted, they could stay in too.  _ I'll let him decide.  _ Her grand plan was to somehow get his name out of ordering food. Make him order then: ‘ _ Can I get a name?’ 'insert-name-here’ 'alright mister insert-name-here I'll have the order out in a few minutes, if you and the misses don't mind waiting by the other window.’ _

 

Totally foolproof. Best plan ever. Because there was no way in hell his name was actually Cable. She had asked Wade three weeks ago. Big help he was, “are you telling me you don't know the name of the guy your fucking?!”

 

“Jesus christ, dickpool! We're not fucking, are two adults not allowed to just hang out?”

 

“Ouch, kitten's got claws. Look, hot RoboCop is not the chill with his homies sort. And besides I know you well enough to know you're not either. _ ”  _ He had a point. Other then getting stoned with Ness (her old Sunday routine) she really didn't socialize much. Her last relationship didn't exactly end well either. Like keep a gun in the bedside table bad. A knock on her door pulled out of her introspection. 

 

Liz took a deep breath peeking through the peephole. She needed to assess the situation. What she saw thilled her. She could only describe it as soldier chic. Why chic? Because the guy was rocking a fucking scarf.  _ It shouldn't work but it does. It works real fuckin’ well. _ She opened the door wide not even trying to hide her wandering gaze as she drank in the sight before her. “Well, hello sir.”

 

Cable had been fixated on some far off noise when he lazily replied, “hey doll.” He turned to greet her his whole demeanor changing. He straightened his back standing to his full height taking a step in the door filling the space in front of her, “mmm, what's the occasion? You didn't get all dolled up for me, did you?” He reached his normal hand up to lift a lock of hair and feel it slide through his fingers. Without her realizing he had backed her against her open door. 

 

“You keep calling me Doll so I thought I would try to live up to it.” She wouldn't meet his eyes.

 

“And that's the occasion?”

 

She was began rambling too afraid all of the sudden to look at him “well, Cable. There's this... thing downtown tonight. Food, beer, culture and whatever. I was thinking we should go.”

 

“On one condition,” he coaxed her, metal fingers under her chin, to face him. “Call me by my name.”

 

She finally met his eyes. She knew in that moment no amount of foundation could hide her blush, “and what's that?” 

 

He closed the distance like he was about to tell her a tightly held secret. She could feel his breath on her ear, “It's Na-”

 

_ No going out tonight, hotel Liz is open for business and there's one vacancy. _ Her lewd thought was cut short.

 

“Kitten! I am in need of your servi-”  _ There is no god. Or maybe there is and he hates me. _ Wade looked like a deer caught in headlights. Maybe they all did because no one said a word until the devil in flip-flops started laughing, “just friends, eh? Friends don't usually fornicate in hallways. Or maybe they do. Can't say, never really had a friend before.”

 

“Get lost you dumb fuck.” They broke contact as Cable turned to face Wade like he was going to roundhouse him. 

 

Wade held a hand over his heart, “that really hurts, you know.”

 

“What do you want Wade?”  _ So close. I am so very close to figuring out a way to kill you. You cockblocking son of a bitch.  _

 

He tried his best to sound innocent. “I nicked this kind bud off some kids and I was hoping I could enlist you to roll me one of your world famous joints.”

 

“No.” She placed a hand on Cable's shoulder to keep her balance as she reached behind him to grab her purse, “we were just heading out.”

 

“Ah-huh, likely story. Hot date?” 

 

She had her back to both of them locking up. Cable's voice was low and predatory when he replied. “Something like that.”

  
_ Oh, he's in trouble. _ Come hell or high water she was going to get his name tonight. Maybe more.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you're enjoying the story.Sorry for the break just when it's getting spicy buuuut the timing just worked better this way. If you have an idea I am happy to hear it. You can find me on Tumblr, the name's sleeplessnonsense. I would love to hear from you guys!  
> Also, as it stands this is looking to be a five part fic.  
> Also also, writing is hard. Kudos to all those fanfic writers out there doing the good work. I can't wait to read someone else's Cable fics. For now I'll keep doing whatever garbage this is.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Names are learned.

Liz took in the absolute madhouse all around her, thinking her gland plan was a horrible mistake. The place was a millennial breeding ground. Artisanal food, drink, and flannel as far as the eye could see. She peered at him through her lashes to catch him already staring at her. His face a mix of warmth and bewilderment. “Hey, Doll. Where do you want to start?”

 

“How about a drink.”

 

~~~

 

She lead him to the shortest line for for food she could find. Cable had been situated beside her leaving plenty of space for Jesus. While waiting, a rowdy pack of frat boys came stumbling through the area knocking into nearby patrons. She sneered at them inching her way closer to Cable instinctively. He put a hand between her shoulder blades and leaned down to whisper in her ear,  “For someone who doesn’t seem to care much for people, you chose an odd place to go out.”His hot breath sent a shiver down her spine.

 

“I can’t have you thinking I’m a total shut in. Besides, I wanted to see how you act in polite society.” She pressed herself into his side and winked up at him. She was repaid with a smile that would make a nun blush. _Maybe I’m imagining things but i think a see a hint of that predatory side._

 

“I can be very polite. Can you? _”_ He was fucking with her. He had to be. There was no way he didn’t know what he was doing to her.

 

For all his stoicism and sharp edges he seemed so gentle when they interacted. She had seen him interact with Wade on a few occasions, in those he was always blunt and authoritative. With her he seemed like a different person. She was far from a people pleaser herself but something in him drew her. She hadn’t asked Wade about his past or anything. Part because she didn’t want to fuel the fire of his apparent sudden interest in her sex life and part because she wasn’t sure she wanted to know just how dangerous a man he really was. Their relationship-thing didn’t exclusively benefit him. She got a certain amount of joy and confidence out of being someone he wanted to spend his time with. She knew being a ‘co-worker’ of Wade’s he was sure to encounter plenty of far more engaging and alluring people. He was cool and collected all the time, even when he was flirting. He was very much not the sort of man you would fuck with. She was agonizing over this thought until they ordered.

 

She gathered the courage to ask him about it since it seemed like their food would never come otherwise. “Hey, Cable?”

 

“Yeah, Doc?”

 

“I really like our time together, don't get me wrong. But honesty is the best policy and you have to have better shit to do than hang out with me…”

 

He hummed while he thought over the answer himself. Their shared Sundays were an escape for him as much as they were for her, “I come from a bad place. The kind of place where you always have to watch your back. A place where what we are doing isn't possible. I’m stuck here for the time being so I figure I should try to enjoy it. Honestly, I couldn’t ask for a better host.”

 

She opened a can of heavy and needed to put the lid back on, “and enjoy it we shall!” She grabbed their order and quickly scarfed down the orgasmic tacos. “In the spirit of enjoying ourselves let's get another overpriced drink.”

 

Two more drinks and she needed a potty break. She asked Cable to hold her cup while she took care of business.

 

She was just about to pull his attention from a street performer when someone called her name. _You have got to be shitting me. Just ignore it, maybe he'll think it's not you._ But the offending individual caught her by the shoulder, “Liz? I thought it was you. Why aren't you returning my calls? It's like you just dropped off the face of Earth or something.”

 

She sighed heavily and faced him, “that was by design Jon.”

 

Her voice drew Cable’s attention. He could see from her posture that she could use some back up. He situated himself beside her, one arm draped over her shoulders while the other offered her drink like a lifeline, “everything ok doll?”

 

“Much better now, thank you.” She hadn't looked away from the offending man when she swiped her drink and finished it off. If looks could kill this Jon guy would be a million little pieces raining down on the crowd. “Meet Jon. He’s an asshole. And also a cheater. Mostly an asshole though.”

 

The skinny man rolled his eyes, “and you are…”

 

Cable considered his options. Ignore him entirely, shoot him for being the tenth god damned interruption, or play along. Liz, _looks like I win the name game,_ had been a gracious host and a welcome respite. He would play along then. It was the least he could do to repay her.

 

“I'm Nathan. The new guy.” He made a show of pulling her closer to him, “you ready _Liz?_ I know you have an early morning and I'm not done with you yet.”

 

She placed a hand over his heart, “promises promises, _Nathan.”_ She didn't bother to look Jon as she continued, “as much fun catching up has been my friend is absolutely right. I do have an early morning and I still have a very _loong_ night ahead of me.”

 

They left without another word.

 

Once they were in the safe confines of a cab she let out a sigh, “thank fuck! You saved me back there.”

 

“Anytime, Liz.”

 

“Damn. That's right, you know my name now. All my mystique is gone.” She turned sideways in the seat to face him, “so… Nathan, huh? That your real name?”

 

He nodded watching her sigh heavily, turned her back toward him and essentially did a trust fall into his side. Her eyes were closed and she had a lazy smile on. After a few minutes of silence he figured she passed out until she spoke softly, “well, Nathan it wasn't what I envisioned but my plan kind of worked out.”

 

“Your plan?”

 

Her eye were still closed as she waved her hand in front of her, “this whole thing was an elaborate ploy to get your real name.”

 

“What do you plan to do with this new information?”

 

“I didn't get that far. And now I'm too buzzed to think of a clever answer.”

 

He lifted a hand to her face to remove a stray hair when the cab lurched to a stop. She would have been thrown into the back of the front seat if Nathan hadn't caught her by the shoulder. “My hero.” She drawled as she sat up. “This is us.”

 

The pair dredged up the stairs to her apartment. She made a b-line to retrieve a glass of water, “it’s important to stay hydrated when drinking.”

 

“Very important.” He was a lot closer than she expected. He couldn’t have been more than a foot behind her. She turned to meet him offering the glass after taking a delicate sip. He drained the contents without breaking eye contact.

 

The tension was palpable between them. It always was just before they would inevitably be interrupted. It made their back and forth so fun. She was always the instigator though. He would invite her, but she was always the one to take it a step further. _Two can play that game._ She craved to see him be the one to make the move. She stretched her arms above her head, fully aware of how dangerously high it hiked her dress and moaned. “It's getting awfully late and I have a few drinks to sleep off sir.” She watched him through heavily lidded eyes.

 

He tilted his head to the side slightly as his eyes wandered up her legs. He was so openly gawking that she was sure he didn't know she was watching him, “I won't keep you then.” He sounded almost disappointed, _good._

 

She walked him to the door but stopped him when he went to step out, “good night, Nathan.”

 

“Good night, Liz.” He said through a lopsided grin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan makes a promise.

She had picked up her cellphone ready to walk out of work when it dinged.

 

[Wade: Liz!!!! Come to the roof when you get home. We're getting wasted]

 

[Liz: I'll make an appearance.]

 

[Wade: ur starting to sound like the old man. He's here by the way]

 

[Liz: give me an hour.]

 

[Wade: Ha! I knew that would motivate you!]

 

She refused to justify that with an answer. [Wade: Is he as much of a freak in bed as I think he is. Please tell me he is. It would explain a lot.]

 

[Liz: wouldn’t you like to know]

 

~~~~~

 

She was a woman on a mission. Seeing him on a weekday?! It felt scandalous. She only stopped at her place long enough to change out of her work clothes. The light outside was blinding when she opened roof access door. A tall body blocked the light but she was too blinded to distinguish who stood before her.

 

“Oh my sweet sweet Liz! I missed you!” Wade bear hugged her in what felt like an attempt to end her life.

 

“Waaaaade…” she pleaded but was ignored.

 

“I want you to meet some of my friends.”

 

A short haired girl piped in from her spot on the ledge, “I wouldn't call you a friend, more like a nuisance.”

 

“Don't mind her, she’s just trying to show off for her girlfriend.” He finally released his death grip and turned her around to face two young women. “This is negasonic teenage warhead and her girlfriend Yukio. Hi Yukio!”

 

“Hi Wade!” Yukio waved sweetly at him.

 

He quickly pulled her away leading her to a woman around her age, “this is Domino, my sister from another mister!” The pattern repeated more times than she wanted. Normally she wouldn't mind but she had a very single track mind in that moment.

 

“Check you out, making friends and shit. I'm proud of you Wade.” Her usual tone was softened. It was nice to see Wade acting more like himself. He was in a bad place the last few months.

 

“Speaking of friends it looks like yours has returned from his mission.”

 

“Mission?”

 

A voice from behind her replied, “beer run.”

 

She turned to meet the voice, “Hey Doll.” His metal arm was filled with a 24 rack of cheap beer so he lifted his still flesh one to give her space to come in to her favorite spot on his side.

 

Liz settled in placing her arms around him in a gesture that become second nature, “Fancy seeing you here.”

 

Wade, ever the master of interruptions, wolf whistled at them. “Keep it PG there are kids around!”

 

Three voices (Nathan, Liz, and Negasonic) replied in unison, “fuck off, Wade.”

 

Like the ADD kid he was, Wade wandered off but not before adding, “have your fun then. Tape it for me though, I'm dying to see him naked.”

 

Liz remembered her mission. Make him instigate. She peeled herself off his side under the pretense of helping him load the beer into a cooler. He flicked the lid off two with his metal thumb, “neat trick.”

 

“I know a few.” He passed one to her.

 

She brushed her fingers over his metallic hand in the exchange. She tried not to pry, she really did. Against her better judgement she went from just trying to get some dick to having actual feelings for a guy she had absolutely no business having feelings for. Needless to say it had her feeling all invested. “So… I know we don't normally talk about personal stuff but in the spirit of breaking norms: what led to this?” She tapped his hand.

 

“A techno-organic infection.”

 

She kept her gaze locked on his arm trying to find some clue. Voice dripping with sarcasm she continued, “Where does one get a techno-organic infection?”

 

“Where I'm from.”

 

“And that is?”

 

“The future.”

 

“Don't bullshi-” she glared at him but his solemn expression cut her short. “Oh, you're being serious.” She felt a blush keeping from the bridge of her nose across her cheeks. _And this is why we don't ask personal questions._ “I'm sorry… I didn't mean to get too personal. I was just curious. Just forget I asked about it.”

 

“You're cute when you're embarrassed.” He almost kept a straight face she caught the corner of his mouth twitching. He was trying to get a rise out of her. He pulled her to his side placing an arm over her shoulders. “Don't worry it about. I may be stuck here but it's not all bad. I got them,” he pointed behind his back toward the motley crew, “and I got you.” He nodded toward the group, “Let’s go mingle before they start getting ideas.”

 

They joined the others who were all gathered exchanging war stories. It was fascinating to get such an inside peek into the lives of mutants. She was content to just listen but the spotlight landed on her when Yukio asked, “what's your power?”

 

“Me? I'm just Wade’s neighbor. No powers, unless you count putting up with Wade.”

 

“That is pretty impressive,” added Domino.

 

“I’m right here!” There was a collective laugh. The subject quickly changed. Three beers later the sun disappeared. A round of shots was poured and the grown up in her figured it best to quit while she was ahead. She said her goodbyes through a yawn and parted from the group casually brushing her hand across Nathan’s chest as she passed.

 

When she reached the door she heard someone clearing their throat to get her attention. She turned around to find Nathan, arms crossed. “Not planning on saying good night?”

 

Liz stepped within arms reach of him, “I thought you didn't want them getting ideas.” She laid bait, he only had to take it.

 

Nathan took a step toward her. She held her ground, fighting against the gravity of his proximity. He leaned forward, slowly lifted her chin with a metal finger, “let 'em.” His lips met hers, her eyes closed, but before she could react further it was over. “I'll be seeing you around.”

 

When her eyes fluttered open he was watching her with a raised eyebrow. It was like figuring out each other's names all over again. Another game. She matched his expression, “Is that a threat?”

 

“No doll, it's a promise.”

 

~~~~

 

A torrential downpour was nearly flooding the city. It had been two days since the roof. All she had to do was go to sleep and she would wake up to Sunday. She spent the whole of her day agonizing over details like she was getting ready to go to prom with the most popular boy in school.Those details kept her from falling asleep. She reached for her phone to only to find a black screen, Oh looks like I forgot to plug it in, nice.

 

There was knock on the door. She glanced at her bedside table contemplating if she should have her gun at the ready, “who’s there?”

 

“It’s me,” replied Nate. She immediately ran to let him in without considering the oddness of the situation or her state of attire.

 

She slammed the door open and was met with a soaking wet, cape wearing, gun addled Cable. He looked worried, “what's going on?”

 

He descended on her, hands on her hips as he pushed her into the living room. He kicked the door closed with his foot, “You’re phone is off.”

 

As if that was all the explanation he needed, he leaned down capturing her lips in a heated kiss. When her fuzzy mind caught up to the fact Nathan was actually kissing her she recalled there had to be a reason for such a greeting. As much as she wanted to continue she could tell something was off. “Nate, is this your idea of romance or did something happen.”

 

His grip on her loosened, “your name came up in a mission today. Bastard started listing off people close to Wade, your name was on the list. It won't be a problem anymore but I had to be sure.”

 

She remembered the dead phone on her bed, “fuck. My bad, I forgot to plug my phone in.” She felt his grip begin to drop. She stilled his hands before he could break the contact. “Do you think you could forgive me?”

 

In a flash she was flush against the wall, trapped between it and his body. He was as still as a lion about to pounce. She snaked her arms behind his head meeting his hungry gaze. Through a toothy grin she asked, “please? I would hate to be on your bad side.”

 

He shook his head before closing the distance. His hands found the hem of her tank top and dove beneath. His lips found the hollow of her neck leaving a trail of hot kisses in its path. Liz gathered a fistful of his hair in one hand and his shirt in the other, “I need to be in danger more often.”

 

He bit down on her clavicle just hard enough to elicit a gasp from her, “no.” Without her noticing his hands had found the back of her thighs. He lifted her to his level.

 

She wrapped her legs around his solid abdomen hooking them together behind his back. She opened her mouth to shoot off another snarky comment but he put a finger to her lips shushing her. She took the offending finger into her mouth and slowly pulled it back out letting her tongue massage it on the way, “make me.”

 

Liz got what she asked for. He shut her up with another kiss. This time it was absolutely feral. He planned to put her in her place, show her exactly how worked up she had him. He had grown fond of Liz and what she represented to him. The thought of losing his one comfort in this fucked up situation threw him into a state he couldn't console on his own. He needed her help. Help she seemed more than willing to provide.

 

She met his fervor with practiced hands, ghosting her fingers down his head finding purchase on his shoulders. She dug her nails lightly into his skin. He responded with a low grown, so she raked her nails as far down his back as far as their position would allow. He growled and tried to pull away but she caught his bottom lip between her teeth. Still holding her by the thighs he began to walk them toward her room but he was too distracted only managing to land them on the couch with her in his lap.

 

“You're wearing far more weapons than this situation calls for,” she purred into his ear.

 

She pulled back slightly to give him room to unstrap his seemingly endless supply of 'work gear’. She watched him unarm with ease abandoning leather and lead somewhere behind the couch, “better?” He asked but it sounded a lot like a challenge.

 

“Getting there,” she hastily untucked his shirt and made to remove it but he beat her in the who could disrobe the other person faster race. Her shirt came off easily, his hands traced her curves taking a moment to study her form.

 

She arched her back, grinding her hips closer into his lap, “enjoying the view?”

 

“Something like that.” He explored the exposed skin. His hands were eager to map the expanse presented to him.

 

The sensation of his two very different hands across her skin was otherworldly. The feeling of two very different thumbs slipping under the waistband of her shorts was enough to undo her. She needed to feel him. All of him, “We need to get you out of those wet clothes or else you'll get hypothermia. Doctor's orders.”

 

He lifted her from his lap standing her up to lead the way. But when she turned her back he arrested any further movement. His left arm held her against his chest, his right hand landing just below her navel. “I would follow directions but I still haven't forgiven you. I need to hear you ask again.”

 

Inch by agonizingly slow inch his hand disappeared under the cloth. A finger barely brushed her slit and her breath hitched. His hand stilled, “I'm waiting.” He teased all around her core but made sure to not brush her sensitive spot.

 

Her breath became ragged with anticipation, “please.”

 

“Please what?”

 

“Please fuck me.”

 

“Good girl.” His middle finger found her clit instantly. She would have fallen if he wasn't holding her in place. He made lazy patterns around her clit, making only enough contact to tease her worse. As  she steadied herself he moved his hand back to her hip and led her to her bed. "I might be able to forgive you. But only if you forgive me for what I'm about to do to you."

 

~~~~

 

Liz awoke sore in the best possible way. She was both rested and worn out. She reached out to where Nathan was supposed to be. She sat up and surveyed room. In the distance she could hear running water, “Nate?”

 

He poked his head out of the bathroom doorway, “Good morning Doll.” She could tell he wasn't wearing a shirt but she had no idea about his pants.

 

Someone began banging on her door. “Open up kitten! I can't get ahold of you or your boy toy and I'm starting to worry.”

 

She turned her sheet into a makeshift dress and headed for the door, “please don't break my door again!”

 

Nate held up a hand to stop her, “I got this.”

 

 _Well that answers that question._ Nate was in fact wearing pants but that was it. No shirt, no shoes. He opened the door like that.

 

“Daaamn. Don't you look quite at home! I'm not interrupting something, am I.”

 

“Actually, you are.” He closed the door on Wade.

 

Wade continued talking through the door, “color me not surprised.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it's been a blast folks! I put a lot into this and the comments, kudos, and bookmarks really helped motivate me. Thank you soooooo much for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz and Nathan explore their relationship a little more.

After Nate's first late night visit he began to really open up to Liz. At first he would text her periodically asking about references Wade would make.

 

[Cable: What the fuck is an oompa loompa?]

 

[Liz: Small singing people that make candy? It's from a kids movie.]

 

[Cable: Fucker never gives it a rest with the short jokes.]

 

[Liz: That's not even original. He’s used it on me before.]

 

[Cable: It was about you. He asked if I had an oompa loompa kink.]

 

She was about to shoot Wade a text threatening to tell Nate about how him and Ness used to celebrate international women's day but she got a message from him before she could type it out. [Wade: He’s a filthy liar I would never say something like that.]

 

[Wade: Behind your back] She giggled trying to picture the exchange they must be having at the other end of the phone. They must have been working.

 

The next day she woke up to an ominous text.[Cable: Avoid the upper east side today.]

As he was slowly taking more and more of her time she was starting to notice more about the world around her. She always knew society was fucked but he was a real wake up call. He legitimately left his life and came back to try to fix whatever was so wrong now that led to the world literally going to shit. They didn't discuss it but she could tell it took a toll on him. She wasn't sure she wanted to know the hurt that led him to her embrace.

 

[Liz: Is everything ok?]

 

[Cable: It will be.]

 

[Liz: Be safe out there.]

 

She didn't hear from him for the rest of the day. She knew he was busy and had no obligation to keep her posted but it didn't stop her from worrying. Shortly after getting home from work her phone lit up with a notification making her check it immediately. But it wasn't from Nate. [BREAKING NEWS: EXPLOSIONS AT MARK HOTEL. POLICE ARE RESPONDING. REPORTS INDICATE SUSPECTS MIGHT BE MUTANTS]

 

 _At the Mark? That's a classy place. It's on…_ Nathan's text made a lot more sense now, _the upper east side!_

 

She panicked at first. Her instincts drove her to send him a text, she wanted to know if he was ok. But she took a deep breath remembering the kind of man he was. Her curiosity got the better of her and she pulled up Twitter searching for anything she could find about what was going on. Her search found a number of terrible cellphone pictures, all too grainy to make out.

 

Finally she found a video. The person recording was an obvious tourist “Honey! Are you seeing this shit?”

 

“Come on Todd! We aren't supposed to be here! If I die on vac-”

 

A blur of red whizzed by, “holy shit! Babe I think that was Deadpool!”

 

The camera panned trying to follow the distraction but the camera jerked when a voice said, “Jesus Christ. What is wrong with you people? Get outta here!” The camera caught his face for a moment before it cut off. The face had a glowing red eye and a scowl that meant business. It was strange seeing him in his more natural environment. It was also strangely arousing.

 

That was the closest thing to far off explosions she could find. She turned on the news. “There is a situation on the upper east side. It appears to have originated at the Mark hotel but authorities are still responding. This is an active crime scene. We have someone on the scene but we can't broadcast video due to technical difficulties. Our sister channels are experiencing the same issue and we are getting confirming reports that the whole area surrounding the Mark is similarly affected. Is it possible mutants are responsible and attacking civilians. We can't be sure but stay turned.” She watched as long as she could.

 

She instead opted to take a bath. She learned early on in her friendship with Wade to not worry about some explosions and chaos. What she didn't care for was the mutant jab. People would take any chance they could to point fingers.

 

She couldn't not text him though. _Something playful._ [Liz: Busy night at work?]

 

She relaxed into her bath. She stayed there until her hands pruned. When she got out the TV was still on, “The police commissioner is holding a press briefing now. Let's take it to Karen on the scene.”

 

“The incident began at the Mark hotel and spilled into the streets. A crime syndicate known for human trafficking was raided by a group of possible X-Men. Our precinct had been investigating the trafficking allegations but it appears the mutants decided to take action into their own hands.”

 

[Cable: I could tell you about it. In person. Tomorrow.]

 

[Liz: Deal. I will be home working on charts. So feel free to come by any time.]

 

~~~

 

He came over early the next afternoon with a large duffle bag. "Why's the door unlocked?" She ignored his question asking her own instead. “Please tell me Wade’s not in there.”

 

When he set the bag down and she heard the clank of metal on metal, she raised an eyebrow. He approached her with a smirk, “I was trying to maintain my guns and Wade wouldn't leave me alone.”

 

She stood from her work space at the kitchen table to greet him properly. She placed her hands on his chest and looked up at him through her lashes, “is my house your safehouse from your safehouse?”

 

He laughed as he leaned down to meet her lips, “Something like that.”

 

They took opposite sides of the table. As he set out his various guns he told her about what happened the night before. The Russian mob was known for human trafficking but they had buddied up with a nasty gang of mutants who were providing protection and mutant children. He sounded pained as he told Liz about a room full of crying kids mutant and not. He told her about his role. They made a deal with the X-men. Him, Wade, and Domino agreed to procure the kids but only on their terms. Some people were beyond saving, men willing to deal in kids were not worth the oxygen.

 

She didn't say anything. What was there to say? _Nice job being a superhero!_ She just considered how incredible it was that she was involved in such extraordinary people. She knew a hand full of people with unbelievable power now. It hit her like a ton of bricks that the man across from her was from the future, a ruthless fighter, a mutant. “You alright?”

 

She shook her head trying to clear her thoughts, “You're a good man.”

 

“Not as much as you think.” They drifted into a comfortable silence as they worked.

 

She tried her hardest to concentrate on her own task but watching him take apart clean and swap parts on his many scary guns with ease was captivating. She didn't notice he was watching her watch him. “Enjoying the view?”

 

The call back to their recent tumble made her blush. “How’s a girl supposed to focus with you showing off how good you are with your hands.”

 

He huffed at her and went back to work, trying his best to act like he hadn't just started something. She casually got up and stretched letting her shirt ride up her midriff. She didn't correct it as she made her way to him. She began to massage his shoulders and chest, intentionally pressing her chest into the back of his head. “You seem stressed, perhaps a demonstration of my ability with my hands will take your mind off of it.” She pressed her mouth to his ear, “I’ve been known to have a healing touch.” She placed a feather light kiss below his ear.

 

Without hurting her he somehow managed to pull her into his lap in one swift movement, “You looking for trouble?”

 

“I found it.” She was the first to make the move. Her hands grabbing fistfuls of hair and leading his mouth to hers. His hands found their way under her shirt as if he was desperate for the skin to skin contact. She parted her lips as she smugly smirked at his reaction. She knew he withdrew when the subject of his future-past got brought up. She offered what she could, she offered him now. It made her feel good to help in the only way she knew how.

 

He swept the guns off the kitchen table and stood resting her on it. His hands went to either side of her face trying to gain dominance in the exchange. He was too distracted to notice her feather light fingers had undone his pants. She found his tip and ghosted a hand over it. As he sucked in a gasp she caught his bottom lip between her teeth, “maybe you should sit down.”

 

He complied without hesitation. She held eye contact as she sank to her knees between his legs. She looked away to release his cock from the last layer of fabric. She began massaging the head slowly working downward. When she saw his hand gripping the arm of the chair she took him into her mouth. He wrapped his human hand in her hair gently encouraging her, “Fuck.” He wasn't a man of many words but there was a certain satisfaction in reducing him to one word responses. She continued a steady rhythm until he pulled her up without warning bringing her back onto the table. He had her pants off in a flash, he pulled her against him just stopping shy of entering her, she put her legs around his waist pulling herself onto him. It was only the second time she had him and she forgot how large he felt inside her. The sudden fullness left her panting against his chest. He hummed into her hair, “bite off more than you can chew?”

 

He eased out slightly to give her a chance to catch her breath. She lifted head head from his chest to peck his cheek. Between breaths she whispered, “not even close.”

 

He filled her to the base and she cried out in pleasure. She trailed breathless kisses along his jaw, encouraging him to keep going. He slipped his right hand onto her clit playing with it while he thrust. He wanted them to come together. She threw her head back, “Oh fuck!” She screamed his name as she melted into an orgasm. He buried his head in her chest and came with her.

 

~~~

 

After that he began coming over on Tuesdays when he wasn't on a mission. She would catch up on charts and he would quietly tinker with his guns. Sometimes they ended up sweaty and breathless, sometimes they ended up falling asleep on the couch.

 

Slowly she noticed he was leaving things behind. A toothbrush and comb. A small bag with a change of clothes in the corner of her bedroom closet. What really caught her attention though was the weapons stowed in seemingly random spots. First it was a fucking Rambo knife in the silverware drawer. Then, when she went to look for dirty laundry under the bed, she found a stash of ammo shoved into the box spring.

 

She brought it up two Sundays later. They were a naked mass in her bed. His head was laid on her lap. She traced the lines of his facial scars with her fingertips as he rested. His phone started ringing. He groaned at the effort of having to get up to answer it. “Hello?” She heard Wade's voice on the other end. “For fuck's sake you horny clown, get to the point.” He nodded at whatever Wade was saying. “I’ll be right there.” He dressed himself with the clothes he hid in her closet.

 

She silently observed him prepare for a fight. When he was finished she cleared her throat, “Forgetting something?”

 

He cut a path through their abandoned clothes to get to her. She put her arms around his neck as he leaned over her for a kiss. “Since you took my comment to heart about my place being another safehouse I thought you could use this.” She pulled away, got a key off her nightstand, and slipped it into one of his many pockets. She patted the pocket adding, “Lock up on the way out.”

 

He nodded before parting. He was treading dangerous waters. He was getting too attached to the people in this time. He was getting to attached to her. He was helpless to stop it. He was in trouble.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz makes a mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a real plot starts to happen in this chapter. I blame it on my obsessive listening to Rise Against. Now the question is: Do I concede to my inner romantic and give them a happy ending or a more believable and much darker one? I haven't decided yet. Also I have a song for this chapter. Hurricane by Thrice. Also if you can think of songs that fit with this story hmu I love pulling inspiration from songs.

Wade had convinced her to meet on the roof of their complex to get 'crazy stoned.’ She had taken her station on an old chair having just finished rolling two of the fattest spliffs she could manage. She figured Wade felt a little left out in recent weeks since Cable had taken up so much of her time. Not blowing him off was the least she could do. 

 

He barged through the door dressed like the Joker on a Hawaii vacation, “look who decided to show up. I was starting to think you didn't care about me anymore.”

 

“What can I say, I'm a glutton for punishment.”

 

“Seeings as you have decided to bump uglies with a man twice your size, I'd believe it.” She flicked the joint at him to change the subject. He took a seat next to her lighting up as soon as his ass hit the cracking plastic.

 

“Awww, is someone jealous? Green doesn't suit you.” She motioned for him to give her the lighter.

 

“Two at once? Now we're talkin’!” Just as she had it in her grasp another person opened the roof access door.

 

“Doms! Hey girl! Here to advance the plot?”

 

“Felt like the right place to be.” She pulled up a another chair and sat between the two smokers. 

 

Liz passed her the smoke, “Hi Neena!”

 

She accepted. “Hi Liz!”

 

“How was the rally?” Liz asked.

 

“Hey, that’s me and Yukio’s thing!” He paused for a split second,”You getting friendly with all of x force? If you wanted to get to me all you had to do was ask.” He blew Liz a kiss. She rolled her eyes, and Domino continued like the exchange didn’t happen.

 

“We had really good turn out. Some anti-mutant assholes showed up but the cops made sure to keep them away. Everything was fine until they started throwing collars at us. I didn’t stick around after that.”

 

“Fucking douchebags.”

 

“Hey!” Wade screeched. They both turned to him. “This is lame ass girl talk. Let’s talk about boys instead!”

 

Domino sighed, “I know you’re obsessed with Colossus’ shiny metal ass but, honey, it’s becoming a problem.”

 

He recoiled as if she struck him, “It’s glorious! But I was thinking more about someone we all know. How about Cable’s shiny metal ass?” He wiggled his brows at Liz, she replied by flipping him off. 

 

Neena passed the joint back to Liz who took a long drag. “I’m not talking about it.” 

 

“I have one question,” Domino proclaimed swiping Wade’s smoke. “It doesn’t bother you that he’s a mutant?”

 

She considered the question. Sure, she had thought about the fact he was a mutant but did it change anything? Had he not been, would it change anything? “It doesn’t bother me that you’re a mutant.”

 

Wade seemed to be interested too, enough to wag his finger in her face. “Kitten, that’s not an answer.”

 

“No. It’s not, but I guess it doesn’t really matter. The only thing I saw when I met him was a fine ass daddy type. I hate to admit it but… I have a thing for older men.” She exhaled dramatically and blew a kiss at Wade. 

 

“No wonder you never came onto me. Not enough grey hair.”

 

The conversation soon veered back to current events, of which Wade grew bored and departed with the excuse of having to help Blind Al assemble some ikea furniture. Neena left soon after.

 

~~~~

 

The day after she had to go to the upper east side for a continuing education opportunity at the Central Park zoo about Rabies. As she made her way out of the subway station the natural light blinded her, she squinted to adjust her sight. She tried to make out a sign being held by some yelling pedestrian. COLLAR THE MUTANTS. She did a double take.  _ This must be another one of those assholes Neena was talking about. _ “If we let them keep running around, we're as good as dead! Best to control 'em when they're young! I say we collar 'em all. Who's with me?!” The man’s picket holding entourage of idiots chanted  _ collar the mutants! Collar the mutants!  _ “They are dangerous abominations! Just last week they did millions in damages right up the street! What if a hospital or god forbid a school was in their path of destruction!”

 

Liz had had enough of the finger pointing. “Woah! Calm down, Satan. They were  _ saving  _ kids from human trafficking!”

 

He got in her face, “mutant kids! It would be safer for everyone with less mutants on the streets!”

 

She snapped back, “You need to chill with the fear mongering, children are children no matter what. No one deserves a life of slavery!”

 

“You some sort of mutant lover?”

 

She really should have walked away. There was no way anything productive would come from this exchange.  _ Better late than never _ , she turned around as if to leave but yelling man grabbed her arm. She pivoted on her heel bringing a right hook to meet his face. The strike connected with his nose, “Don't you dare touch me!” He doubled over, blood dripping from his left nostril. 

 

There was a collective gasp from the crowd. A pair of police that had been monitoring the situation broke up the crowd. The bleeding man pointed to her, “Officers! Thank God you're here! That woman assaulted me.”

 

She put her hands up in surrender. One officer went to the fanatic asking if he needed medical attention while the other approached her. “Ma’am don't go anywhere.” 

 

“You got it, boss.”

 

He left her standing there. The gaggle of spectators began to disperse leaving only the anti-mutant protesters and her. At that point she noticed one of them was recording the exchange. Probably had been the whole time. “I got you on camera, you're fucked.” She showed him her middle finger in reply. 

 

One of the cops came back over to her, “Get back now, sir.”

 

“I can record whatever I want on city streets.”

 

“I didn't say you couldn't but if you don't back up and shut up I will arrest you for disorderly conduct. Am I clear?” His voice left no room for argument. The amatuer director meekly backed away. And started typing on his phone.

 

“Ma’am, care to explain what happened?” She proceeded to recap the event. He nodded occasionally writing on his little pocket pad. A sense of dread filled her, what if she did get charged with assault. It could ruin her career. 

 

She took a deep breath, “Am I being detained?”

 

“No ma'am. Just need your side of the story.”

 

“He recorded it, look at the video. He grabbed me. I defended myself.” He held up a finger to her indicating she should stay put as he made his way to his partner.

 

He returned a few minutes later, “We reviewed the footage. What we saw looked like self defence, but I still have to file a report. If I can get your ID and a promise not to engage these people again you're free to go.” She thanked him, handed over her ID and was on her way shortly after. She made it to the zoo only five minutes late. 

 

~~~~

 

The lecture took her mind off of her run in with lunacy. She checked her phone once she was settled on the subway.

 

[Wade: I feel like a proud mom!] She raised an eyebrow. 

 

[Neena: That was great!]  _ Huh, that's strange. _

 

She got another text from Wade, it was a Reddit link to some alt right subreddit. The top post being a video [SJW ASSAULTS NY HEAD OF CTM FOR EXERCISING RIGHT TO FREE SPEECH].  _ Well, shit.  _ She didn't have to watch the video to know it's contents. Her most childish moment was now out there for the world to see. 

 

[Cable: Why did you provoke him?]

 

[Liz: I take it you saw the video?]

 

[Cable: I did.] She could feel his disapproval through the phone. She also didn't feel the need to justify herself. The guy grabbed her, she was well within her right to defend herself. More than anything, she couldn’t think of a good argument for herself. She should have ignored the mad man. She felt properly ashamed that she sank so low. 

 

When she made it home, she took a shower and went straight to bed. Too afraid to face the consequences of her own actions.

  
  


~~~

 

On Nate days she knew to expect him unless he told her otherwise. Their relationship had no clear definition but it had a clear routine. She didn't bother reacting when she heard her apartment door open. She didn't greet him as he entered instead focusing her attention on stirring pesto into noodles. 

 

He sat at the kitchen table his arms crossed over his chest. “This is new.” He commented in regard to her lack of greeting.

 

“I'm cooking.”

 

“I can wait.” She tried to sneak a glance at him. He was staring at her, she averted her gaze. He sighed heavily and made his way to stand behind her. “Dinner smells good.”

 

She pulled the pan off the burner allowing their meal to cool, “I grew the basil myself. I'm pretty proud of it.” She turned to face him but her arm grazed the still hot stovetop, “fuck!” He sprang into action pulling her to the sink and running cold water over her forearm. “Thanks.”

 

“Not feeling very talkative today?”

 

“Just dreading the topic.” She kept her attention on the flowing water.

 

“Punching zealots? Not your best decision.”

 

She shot him a glare, “you heard what he said, right? I couldn't let him spew that bullshit unchecked.”

 

“That fuck face you punched is a dangerous man.”

 

“He's a backwards hick. I know his type, when push comes to shove people like him fold.”

 

“I won't deny that. But this particular bottom feeder has friends. Powerful friends.”

 

“I can handle myself.”

 

“I don't think you understand the situation you put yourself in. You started a chain reaction.” His grip tightened on her wrist. “He’s a red herring for a shady group. Distracting people from some real serious shit. Shit we are currently trying to deal with.”

 

“It’ll blow over. Besides, what does it matter to you?” She waved her finger in the space between them. “Whatever this is. Why are you acting like what I did will affect you?” As soon as the words came out she knew she was trying to deflect. Flight kicked in and she sidestepped him. She was trying to literally run away from her feelings, it had worked in the past. This time she was in too deep. It was harder to face when he pretended she meant something to him, something that mattered. 

 

She made it two steps before his sullen words bound her to her spot, “The man you assaulted, Harold Preston, has your name now. Harold is the future leader of CTM. In the next decade him and his goons get the ear of the president of the United States. That backwards hick starts a fucking civil war. Liz turned around to face what he just told her,  _ can’t run away from that _ . Nathan was mad, the kind of mad that starts shooting things. She had never seen him actually mad. She felt like a child as tears threatened to spill.  “I won’t lie to you. You deserve better than that. I made the decision to leave my family behind, it was the only way to protect them. I can’t do that for you.”

 

He inhaled slowly as he approached her, worried she would run again. He kept an arm’s length between them and cautiously tilted her chin with one metal finger. “I’m here and I can’t leave anytime soon. I won't stand back and let this unfold. This,” he copied her motion, “Is something like home now.” Nathan pulled her into him, cradling her head against his chest, and held her to him like she was a lifeline. 

 

What kind of fucked up life led her to him. What had she endured to stop her from running from admission like that. Every moment she didn’t pull away was a moment he could breathe easy. He pathetically hoped she would accept the situation for what it was, even though he knew it was too much to ask. She would walk away, this moment would be all he had left. 

 

She didn’t know she was crying until she felt the condensation on his shirt. She let out a sad breathless laugh, “Thanks for the honesty. It’s a lot to take in.”

 

He held his eyes shut bracing for the storm, “I’m sorry.”

 

She pulled back to meet his eyes. “Don’t be sorry, I’m not. I don’t leave a trail of roses in my wake either, as you can see. But, at least I know where I’m standing now.” She pulled him into a chaste kiss, “Let’s eat and relax tonight. I think we could both use a break.”  

 

"I couldn't agree more."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan learns something interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this long chapter makes up for my absence.

A cream and nicely textured envelope was staring at her from her mailbox. Her attention was immediately drawn to it ignoring the looking bills that honestly were of greater importance.

 

_Dear Dr. Elizabeth Bartrand you are formally invited to the third annual symposium of Our World Our Choice. A gathering of progressive community leaders for civil discussion of issues relating to all things that make us human. This year's event will be held at the New York City Public Library and will focus on human trafficking. It would be an honour to consider you among our friends._

 

_The event is black tie, catered, and included with this invitation access to the restricted lounge for hosts and their friends._

 

_Please consider carefully. Though this is a private event, it will be hosted by the Charles Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters and is likely to draw some measure of media attention. If having an affiliation with our organization gives you pause we understand completely. This event hosts people from all walks of life from academics to reformed criminals. We ask only that those in attendance to kind and respectful to all guests._

 

Enclosed with the invitation was an RSVP. At first she found it odd that it did not give the option for a plus one but figured it was to control specifically who would be allowed in the event due to security concerns. It perplexed her why she got an invitation though, veterinarians weren't typically invited to fancy pants parties like this. She considered it as her ascended the stairs to her house. She wasn't looking up as she cleared the last steps to her home.

 

“Elizabeth.” The voice that said her name put all her hackles up. _Fuuuck._ Looking up from the invite she came upon one of the top three people she had hoped would never see her again. The woman was gaunt in appearance, dressed head to toe in clothing she was sure was hot off the runway. The way she held herself gave off the impression she was absolutely horrified to be in such an environment. Her naturally golden hair was cut short an a very avante garde Bob and her blue eyes regarded Liz with disdain.

 

Liz stuffed the papers in her purse and crossed her arms. “What brings the heiress of the esteemed Bardtrand fortune to my neck of the woods?”

 

“It has come to the family's attention that you are yet again dragging our name through the gutter. Mother is in an absolute state.”

 

“Your mother need not concern herself with her poor destitute bastard niece.”

 

The woman laughed. A deep guttural laugh as if truly entertained by the self deprecating description. “I assure you mother is not concerned _with_ you but your actions. Are you so selfish that you have no consideration that your behavior reflects poorly on our family?”

 

“I'm sorry, you're going to have to clarify. You see, my very existence is a slight on _your_ family. So I figure any number of things I do could be considered a slight. Enlighten me _, April._ ”

 

April’s grip on her purse tightened to a point her knuckles had gone white. “You really are a wretched little creature, you know that.” Liz nodded her head in agreement. “You’ve been busy lately. Your fifteen minutes on the internet made it to mother's Bible study group. If that wasn't bad enough I ran into Jon recently and he seemed very concerned about the company you keep. I don't want to believe it but he said you were very forward with a dangerous looking man.”

 

A devilish grin took over her face, “talking to Jon again? You two were always sooo close.” The edge in her tone warned April not to continue this path of conversation.

 

April boldly ignored the warning, “then it comes to my attention that the same man he saw you with is a mutant. You should know better, did your mother  teach you nothing?”

 

Her family had always been so good at digging  where it would hurt most. Manipulating others into submission was their specialty. If Liz had learned anything from her family it was how to snap back. “Remember that time I caught you fucking him? Thanks for helping me dodge that bullet, and to think I almost married that baby dick dandy. Do you know if he ever found the clit? It always evaded him.”

 

“ENOUGH! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR BULLSHIT ELIZABETH!” April took in a deep breath before continuing. “I came because I have a proposition for you. If you agree to relocate outside the city mother has agreed to provide you comfortable accommodations and a monthly allowance on the condition you keep a low profile.That includes ending any relationships you have with mutants. The odds of _you_ having a mutant child are already high enough. If you were to procreate with a mutant?! You don't want a monster for a child. Mother wants what's best for you, best for all of us.”

 

It was Liz’s turn to laugh. She doubled over clutching her sides. “What’s best for me? Yeah, because that worked so well for my mother. You fucks made her the same offer and she repaid you by having me. Foolproof plan ya got there!” She raised herself back to her full height and stepped so close she had to look up to meet her cousin's eyes. “Let me make this as clear as I can: You people cannot buy me, I will live my life however I choose, wherever I choose, and with whomever I choose. It is none of your business. And until you can force me to change my name I will continue to be the 'bad apple’ in the family. Just pretend I'm dead, that's how a cope with being related to you.” She stepped aside to clear a path to the stairs. “Now leave. I can't stomach to look at you for another second.”

 

She watched April storm down the stairs but before she was out of sight she leaned over the rails, “oh! One more thing: next time you see Jon let him know Nathan found the clit instantly!” Liz got the desired results. April's face went beet red and she nearly tripped down the stairs in her escape out of the building.

 

~~~~~~

 

She had been so preoccupied with her spat in the hallway that she didn't notice the burn victim sitting on her couch. “Hey kitten.” He said it in such a gentle way she knew he heard every word of the fight.

 

She had honestly never been so happy to see Wade her whole life. Tears began to prickle her eyes as she approached him. She fell into a heap next to him and he put his arm around her shoulders. “I would have gone out there but you are so cute when your angry.” He pinched her cheek and she slapped it away laughing half heartedly. “You know, Family isn't always a F word but God damn yours is fucked.”

 

That got a sincere chuckle, “you always know exactly what to say.” She lifted herself to get them each a beer. When she returned offering one to her friend she didn't release her grasp until he made eye contact, “seriously. You're more family to me than those pretentious pricks ever were.”

 

The two of them settled into a companionable silence while watching Golden Girls. After two solid hours Wade excused himself saying something about a date with a pair of blue crocs.

 

As she settled in for bed her phone dinged.

[Asshole aka Jon: do you always have to be so combative?]

 

She blocked the number. Better to sever all ties completely. _Why didn't I do this sooner?_

 

She slept soundly that night feeling like she had accomplished something.

 

~~~~~

 

Waking up Tuesday morning was a dream come true. Normally she would have some coffee, power through her charts, and get ready for Nathan to come over. But instead of a morning text to let her know when he would be there she woke up to the man himself. He stood in her bedroom doorway, leaning against it with a content smile. “Mmmm. Am I dreaming or is there a dangerous man in my room ready to take advantage of me in this vulnerable state?”

 

He tilted his chin up and to the right before approaching the bed. She turned onto her back and reached out to him. She caught the edge of his collar and tried to coax him into bed all hooded eyes and sleepy seduction. He caught himself with his hands resting on either side of her head to hold himself up. “I brought you breakfast. Don't want it to get cold, do you?”

 

“You’re right! But I'm afraid you’ll have force me out of this warm _inviting_ bed _.”_ she accentuated inviting by trying to pull him down by the neck. But he was an immovable object and she only managed to lift her back off the mattress in her attempt.

 

He caught her back with his right arm and lifted her. Her right leg snaked over his side as she tried to strong arm him into sitting. He was too fast though and caught her thigh as he stood. Nathan was trying to look exacerbated as he stood holding her by the thighs making her eye level with him. But try as he might, he couldn't keep a straight face. “You were saying?”

 

“Fine. You win.” She playfully rolled her eyes as he let go of her thighs allowing her to slide down his front. “Your loss.”

 

“I know.” He growled as he followed her to the kitchen. She immediately dug into the bag of take out.

 

“Huevos rancheros? How'd you know?” Her excitement quickly turned into suspicion. “This is new. It almost seems like you're up to something.”

 

“I am. I have a long mission, we'll probably be gone for a week and I talked to Wade after the briefing last night…”

 

 _Ding ding. There's our answer!_ “And?”

 

“And he told me that you had a run in with some family.”

 

She abandoned her food to give Nathan her full attention, “what about my family?” She crossed her arms.

 

Nate closed the distance between them and leaned forward to meet her stern expression, “he said you had glowing praise for my ability to find the clit.”

 

She cracked into a smirk, “You are a man of many talents.”

 

He brushed a kiss on her forehead. Together they went into the kitchen to get plates and forks choosing to settle across from each other to eat. Once settled she considered the fact that though they knew little of each other she probably knew more about him then he knew of her. “I should explain things a bit.”

 

“It would help.”

 

She sat her fork down and took a deep breath, “promise it changes nothing?”

 

“Deal.”

 

“I come from old money. I am the worst kept secret of the Bartrand estate a very blue blooded well to do family. I guess I should start at the beginning. My mom was a problem child, went to parties, kissed boys, and got into trouble. She didn't want that stuffy fake life. The only thing my family could think to do was get her out of the city and thus the gossip columns and set her up in a girls only boarding school where trouble was hard to find. Problem is, you can take the girl out of the party but you can't take the party out of the girl. She ran away with a mutant boy. The family was beside themselves and it only got worse when she came back a year later minus the boy plus an infant.” She paused to let it sink in.

 

“She came back with you?”

 

“Yep. My family was terrified that I would turn into a demon at any moment and had me tested and observed but I never showed any sign of being a mutant.

But they still didn't want my mom and I around making the rest of the family look bad. So they set us up in a house upstate, small but close enough my aunt could keep us in check. When I was old enough to go to college I noped the fuck out of there and put myself through school. I needed to be as far away from those toxic people as possible. That meant getting away from my mother too.” She held her breath dreading the conclusion. “My mom was very dependant and she couldn't understand why I couldn't continue to live with them controlling every step I took. She thought I hated her too. She took her life. The family blamed me. Needless to say, I am the living embodiment of my family's shame.”

 

Nate shook his head and considered the information for a minute. “I didn't know Bartrand was your last name. I know that name. That name is connected to the CTM movement in the future. They provide the legitimacy that pushes Harold Preston into the limelight.”

 

“What?” She was dumbfounded. Thinking she gave up too much information and had chased him away she began to panic. “I have nothing to do with them I swear!”

 

He sighed, “the cousin that came over yesterday. What's her name?”

 

“April Bartrand.”

 

“Huh. She becomes a problem. She's one evil cunt.”

 

~~~~~~~

 

Nate told Liz all about April Bartrand’s illustrious political career. Starting with becoming secretary of the department of education and pushing mutants out of schools to championing complete segregation of all mutants. Her contribution to fucking the world into a coma was generous. He also told Liz that none of the notable Bartrand family survived the war.

 

Their food sat abandoned between them, forgotten in the wake of the couple's enlightening conversation. “This is weird. You didn't know who my family was before we were sleeping together?” She wasn't accusing she just needed confirmation.

 

“No. I didn't know your last name until today. Never would have suspected it."

 

“I want you to know I would never ever be okay with any of that shit. I hated her enough before, I can't let her get that out of control.”

 

He nodded, “You _are_ cute when you're angry.”

 

“God, you need to stop talking to Wade.”

 

She raised from the table and collected the long cold food. Setting it on the counter she faced the man changing her life in more ways than one, “this doesn't change anything, right?”

 

His shoulders began shaking in a silent laugh, “we'll have to take this to the bed if you wanna find out.” It figured she would somehow be connected to the bigger picture. He sure as fuck didn't believe in fate but she was in the right place at the right time. She might be able to help in her own way.

 

"Yes, sir!" Just like with Wade and Russell. The past was full of surprises. Nathan Summers was changing things.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. Sorry for the huge delay. I've been thinking a lot about this story and I knew I kind of where I wanted to go but I needed to figure out how to get there without using Domino to direct Liz's decision. I had to make it personal. I swear Liz is just a normal person not a secret mutant. I know some of you really like her being 'normal' and I do too. I hope this sheds some light on her motivations. As always, I love all you thirsty nerds and holy shit guys! So many kudos and bookmarks!!!! It gives me life! It's so fucking cool seeing the positive response!


End file.
